The Dance
by Evan James
Summary: Song fic to the Dance preformed by Garth Brooks written by Tony Arata.


**The Dance  
**

_A/N: Song preformed by Garth Brooks. Written by Tony Arata_

_  
Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye  
_

As he watched through eyes black as fresh brewed coffee, the young man entered the great hall for what would be the last time. The school robes that Harry Potter had worn to the graduation ceremony were a thing of the past. He was now dressed in green robes so dark at first glace they appeared black. The subtle silver embroidery on the cuffs and collar accented the robes perfectly, giving those around the savior of the world a glimpse of his true self.

In the last two years Harry had grown to a respectable six feet and gained in muscle, though he was still trim, he had the sleek build of a swordsmen rather than the slight body of a seeker now. The famous lightning bolt scar was no more, replaced by a jagged one from his temple to his chin down the right side of his face, where Voldemort had caught him with a poisoned blade.

Severus continued to watch the young hero as he greeted those in his year that he was still willing to talk to, although they no longer had anything in common. Harry had been forced to grow up far too quickly and his friendships with the young people he'd gone to school with had been the major price of that. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were no longer the best friends of the boy who lived; that post had been filled by Ron's older brother Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin. The three that had once made up the famous Golden Trio mourned the loss of their close friendship but they understood. Harry had lost his innocence and childhood long before the other two; he simply was too old for them to be very close friends anymore, although they still loved each other dearly.

Harry slowly made his way through the throngs of people to where Severus and the newly appointed CoMC professor Remus Lupin were talking idly at the head table. Severus had a smug smirk on his face as Harry approached while Remus' eyes glinted with undisguised mischief. Harry's lopsided grin gave nothing of his intent away, but the two Professors knew what was about to occur. Once again, Harry Potter was going to set the wizarding world on it ear.

Drawing near, Harry suddenly stopped fifteen feet from the two men and raised an eyebrow in silent question. With a small nod, Severus handed the laughing werewolf his glass and went to Harry, taking the other man in his arms leading him into a graceful waltz.

Gliding across the dance floor, the two lovers laughed as they caught glimpses of those around them and their expressions. Ron was beet-red whether with anger or embarrassment, Severus couldn't tell. Hermione looked as though she'd eaten a lemon. Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad; however he did have a gob smacked look about him. Minerva McGonagall looked ready to kill. Filius Flitwick fell out of his chair with a loud squeak; the best look of all however was the one on Draco Malfoy's face right before his fainted. The self proclaimed price of Slytherin couldn't seem to decide what his reaction should be, therefore across his face flashed signs of horror, disgust, awe, shock, and worry. Then the boy had simply rolled his eyes back and fainted. Crabbe and Goyle were to busy watching their Head of House and their sworn enemy to catch their leader.

Harry and Severus redirected their attention to each other after that and let the music carry them away under the starry night the enchanted ceiling of the great hall was displaying.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
_

"When these two men first approached me to join them in an unprecedented full binding, I had my reservations. But after seeing them interact over the last six months, I know they deeply love each other. This kind of love is not found often and should be celebrated, not condemned as it has been since the Graduation Ball this past summer. They have triumphed were others have failed. Held strong where other would have given up, and loved where others would have held contempt. I can now say that I have never been as pleased as I am now to join two people together, even as thoroughly as this." Albus Dumbledore addressed the quiet gathering while watching the faces of the crowd looking for the slightest sign of trouble.

"Severus and Harry have chosen to speak their own vows and shall do so at this time. Severus, if you would begin?" Albus asked the stalwart man. Severus nodded then turned to his love.

"Harry, when you first came to Hogwarts I had every intention of breaking you. I hated you for nothing more then your name and I made no secret of that fact. I used everything I could to get to you, to prove that you were the exact duplicate of your father. I had truly believed that you would be just like the man. Arrogant and cruel, overly proud and obnoxious instead, when I finally lifted the blinders from my eyes, I found that you were a self contained, gentle caring and loving boy who wanted nothing but to be accepted for what he has accomplished instead of what the world believed he was due." Severus took a breath, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"I knew that I had lost my heart to you when I could not bear the mere thought of you no longer being in this world, though I carried no delusions that you would ever love me in return. You, however, have the astounding ability to forgive and accept people for what they truly are, human. There is not a day that goes by that I do not thank the gods that you have chosen to be mine. So, I promise that I will tell you everyday that I love you. I will be thankful for every moment we have together. I will stand by you, not in front of you, come what may. I will accept you as you have me. I will be honest and understanding. You will never have to wonder what I am keeping from you, for there will be no secrets between us. I will leave you only when the gods call me home and then I will wait for you if that is the case, or I will join you. Either way, I bind my soul to yours for eternity." The tears he had been fighting fell not to be held back any longer, but Severus' voice was clear and firm.

"Harry?" Albus asked.

"You had me confused for years. Your hatred of me, my father and godfather was clear, yet you have saved my life so many times I've lost count. You've always been there in the shadows, watching over me like a guardian angel. Though I doubt you would have admitted, it even to yourself. I started to understand you fourth year, fifth year I could have hated you more but I knew I respected you. Sixth year I wanted for nothing but your friendship and finally in my seventh year, I wanted just you. I love you. You are my family, my lover, my best friend and my closest confidant." Harry reached up to gently brush away the tears from Severus' eyes unknowing that he himself was also crying.

"I promise that I will love you for eternity. I will stand with you against any odds. I would fight for you, kill for you and more importantly I would die to make you happy. Never before have I known a more caring soul then the one I see before me and I promise to be gentle with your heart, never letting it bruise. I promise never to regret even a moment of what I have gone through, for it has brought me here, to you. I would live through all the pain and confusion again not changing a single moment, for it might change the outcome." Harry's voice trembled as he finished but he was proud of himself, never before had he said some thing more important.

"By the promises you have made to each other I now ask, Severus Anthony Tobias Snape do you wish to join you magic and soul with Harry James Potter?" Albus intoned.

"I do" Severus riposted.

"And do you Harry James Potter wish to join your magic and soul with Severus Anthony Tobias Snape?" Albus continued.

"I do." Harry smiled.

"Iugo spiritus vires infinitio dumtaxat(1)" Albus yelled with great sweeping motions with his wand. The two men glowed with a bright golden light that slowly began to seep into their bodies leaving behind only two golden rings on their left hands, proclaiming to the world that they belonged together, to each other. "You may now seal you bond." Albus smiled at the two men he saw as sons.

The two lost themselves in the kiss, once again the world fell away leaving nothing but the two of them.

_Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all  
_

The five years they had been together seemed to fly by. Severus had resigned from his post at Hogwarts to pursue research into a cure from the long term effects of prolonged Cruciatus curse damage. The Longbottoms were the first recipients of the new potions Severus was striving to perfect. While they were not fully cured, they were now living with Neville and his wife, Luna. Severus had also found not a cure but a way to change the infection of lycanthropy to a point where it was more like an Animagus form then a true curse. While still forced to change on the full moon, there was no longer any pain, and the werewolf kept his mind. Now however they could also change or partially change at will. Wolfsbane was no longer necessary; just one potion, given at the sunset on the eve of the moon, would last a life time. His breakthrough led to changes in the laws that allowed werewolf to have the rights of any other wizard, although the penalty for infecting someone were now stricter, for the werewolf had to make a conscious decision to infect rather then a the animalistic drive as it was before.

Harry had gone on to university to become a healer specializing in children. Today had been his final day of classes. He was only waiting for his official test scores but the instructor had told him that he had never seen a perfect test until that day. Harry was ecstatic. Dancing around the room to music only he could hear, Harry did not see Severus glide into the room wondering what all the yelling was about. Severus could only grin stupidly at his husband's antics.

Shaking his head, he pulled the excited man into his arms and silenced him with a kiss.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
_

"Severus, where are you? Severus, get your arse in here right this instant," Harry yelled from the front door, a smile belying his angry tone of voice.

"What ever the problem is, I'm not responsible for it," Severus answered as he came in to the room.

"Oh you bloody well are. I should…kiss you silly." Harry giggled as he jumped into Severus' arms wrapping his long toned legs around his husband planting kisses over every available inch of skin he could find.

"What are you going on about, Harry? What happened to get you this mood?" Severus laughed at his husband's antics; he seemed to always doing that.

"Well, Papa, we're going to have a wonderful little boy in about six months and I am allowed to be happy, aren't I?" Harry laughed as he continued to shower attention on the man he loved.

"Your…you… in there is… are you…"

"How articulate, Mr. Verbose." Harry playfully sneered.

"You are pregnant with my child?" Severus finally spat out.

"No, it's Remus', but I thought you should know," Harry deadpanned.

"Brat. We're having a baby. Ours, oh I love you so much, you wonderful, awe inspiring, beautiful, caring , giving, infuriating man." Severus ranted. Harry just laughed into a deep kiss.

_Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain_

_but I'd of had to miss the dance_

Standing before the white marble stone, Severus held the hand of his ten year old son and the tiny form of his newborn daughter in his arms, tears pouring down his face. Gathered with them were mourners from far and wide. The eulogies had been read and the casket entombed now everyone just waited on the widower to make his leave.

"Papa, why did Dad have to die?" Anthony asked quietly.

"He didn't want to, son, but he had to go, the gods called him home?" Severus' voice for the first time was thick with unabashed tears.

"But didn't the gods know we need him here? Laura needs him and me too. I want him back, Papa. Tell him to come back, he always listens to you." Anthony pleaded.

"Son, sometimes bad things happen, but you know he isn't really gone. He is in you and Laura. He is watching us right now. Your dad loved you so much A.J. never forget that, alright." Severus tried to explain to his son what he didn't understand himself.

Anthony James Potter Snape nodded and turned back to the stone, all that was left of his beloved Daddy. Releasing his father's hand his bent down and kissed his daddy's name.

"We love you, Daddy," the soft whisper carried on the wind to reach Severus.

Severus thought back over the events of their lives together, the laughter and the tears, the joys and the sorrows. Nodding firmly he called his son back to his side.

"I wouldn't change anything either, Harry," Severus proclaimed to the sky in a soft voice before turning and guiding his son away from his Harry's final resting place. _

* * *

(1)bind heart soul magic together forever more roughly._


End file.
